Switcheroo
by blackgal010
Summary: What happens when Sai and Naruto switch bodies? Warning: Rated T for foul language.
1. Switcheroo!

Switcheroo

**Switcheroo**

The trouble just started when Sakura Haruno, accidentally left her vial of in Naruto's kitchen. After the entire ruckus Sakura made, his place was like an abolished building that was smashed by a giant metal ball. Naruto Uzumaki sighed. He just wished that Sakura wouldn't be that violent. He walked through the debris, making his way to the kitchen. Now that all of his instant ramen where smashed, he hastily grabbed himself a cup of coffee. Instead of getting coffee, he took the vial and poured it on his coffee mug.

Unfortunately, the vial also tasted like coffee and the blonde didn't seem to notice. As Naruto was drinking his "coffee", Sai dropped in. "Hello, Naruto-kun." Sai greeted, flashing his fake smile. "Oh hi, Sai." Naruto greeted back, putting the coffee mug down. Sai smiled as he looked around Naruto's house. "Sakura-san came here…didn't she?" Sai asked, stepping over the dusty floor. "Yeah…" Naruto replied, taking a broom. Then, a large piece of cement was about to fall on Naruto. Sai immediately saved his friend from the large cement. Then something happened. Why did Naruto felt that his stomach was exposed…and why can see himself moving, without him moving? "Uhnn..."Sai murmured. Then he was surprised. Why did his voice sounded like Naruto's…and why did he felt that he had a small dick?

"S-Sai…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Get out of my body, Dammit!"

"I can't."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"End of Chapter"

**Naruto**: Darn! Why did you have to make me switch bodies with Sai?!

**Blackgal010**: WHAT DID YOU SAY, IDIOT? (Raises fists)

**Naruto**: (sweat drops) N-Nothing…ehehehehe

**Sai**: (flashes fake smile) Read the next chapter.

**Blackgal010**: Yeah! See yeah! (waves at the reader)


	2. Troubles on the way

Switcheroo- Part two: Troubles on the way:

**Switcheroo- Part two: Troubles on the way: **

"What now?" Naruto asked, irritated by the fact that he was now in Sai's body.

"Shh…" Sai hissed.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, staring at Sai.

"They should be here any minute now." Sai whispered, looking anxiously to his left and right.

"Who is 'They'?" Naruto asked.

Just when Sai was about to answer, a loud squeal of delight was heard.

"LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S SAI!! KYAA" the fan girl cried.

"Oh shoot! Run!!" Naruto shouted, dragging Sai.

"H-hey!" Sai protested as he ran with Naruto from the fan girls.

"Do something, Saiiiiiiiiiiii!!" Naruto yelled, as he doubled his pace.

"Give me my scroll, paint brush and my bottle of ink!" Sai replied, matching Naruto's pace.

"Here! Just do what you have to do quickly!" Naruto said, handing the materials required.

Sai opened the scroll and drew a large falcon enough for two people and murmured, "Ninpou, Choujou Giga" Then, the painting became alive. Sai dragged Naruto to the Falcon and flew away from the fan girls. As they flew higher, the shouts and squeals of the fan girls slowly faded away until sheer silence surrounded them.

"Why the heck do they chase after you, Sai?" Naruto asked, lying comfortably on the falcon.

"I don't know." Sai replied, flashing his fake smile.

"Yeah…like you don't know…because of your looks, I've been chased by crazy Fan girls!" Naruto smirked.

Sai just flashed his fake smile as the falcon flew.

**While Sai and Naruto was on air, avoilding fan girls, Sakura was searching her vial**

"Oh no…where could I have placed my vial?!" The pink haired chuunin said, looking for the vial. "I have to find it before someone drinks it!!" Sakura said, looking over her room. Then she suddenly had a flash back.

**FLASH BACK : **

"_Naruto!!" Sakura yelled, raising her fists of doom. _

"_S-Sakura-chan…I didn't mean to…" Naruto said, backing to the nearest wall. _

"_HOW DARE YOU, PERVERT!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BREASTS!" Sakura said, accusing the poor blonde while focusing her chakra to her fists. _

"_I just slipped! My roof has leaks and I didn't mean to touch your breasts!!" Naruto replied, nervous about being hit by Sakura's fists. _

"_GRRR!!" Sakura gritted, punching the wall hard. _

_Naruto stared at the broken wall…now he has to pay the landlord for this damage. There goes his money. Sakura gave a sigh and reached for the door, forgetting about the vial. _

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Oh no! I forgot my vial in Naruto's house!! Sakura panicked_. "I have to get to Naruto's house! If he drinks it…Oh I don't know what to do!! I just hope he hasn't touch anyone…" _Sakura thought as she made her way swiftly to Naruto's damaged apartment.

**While Sakura was rushing to Naruto's house, Sai and Naruto was already back to Naruto's home.**

"Sigh…this is my worst day ever!" Naruto said, falling to his bed. "Why? Aren't you proud that you have a dick right now?" Sai replied, flashing his fake smile. "NO! I don't want to be stuck in your body! It sucks to be chased by some crazy fan girls." Naruto replied, frowning. "NARUTO!!" a female voice cried. Naruto stared at the female ninja coming towards his home.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, surprised.

"Naruto, did you drink the vial I left?" Sakura asked, panting, looking at Sai.

"Vial? What vial?" Naruto asked. Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Sai, I'm not talking to you. You're not Naruto." Sakura said, looking at Naruto harshly.

"Sakura-san, he IS Naruto." Sai replied, flashing his "Its obvious" smile.

"What?" Sakura stared at Sai.

"Naruto, did you drink something this morning?" Sai asked, smiling.

Now sakura was confused. It took her 10 seconds to understand the situation. Then her eyes widen with panic.

"OMG! You drank the vial!" Sakura cried.

"Huh? What I drank this morning was coffee not a vial." Naruto replied, getting confused.

"The vial also tastes like coffee also. After drinking that, the next person you touch or the next person touches you….will exchange bodies." Sakura replied, sinking into a chair.

"Do you have an antidote, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sakura, hoping that the switch would end.

Sakura glanced at Naruto with a frown. "No naruto…I don't have a cure…"

"What?"

"End of Chapter"

Naruto: OH NO!! NO CURE…_sulks_

Blackgal010: Come on you emo kid! _drags Naruto_

Sakura: I'll make the antidote soon…I hope.

Sai: Read the next chapter.

Blackgal010: yeah!! Read the next one!!


	3. Naruto's Troubles

Switcheroo Part 3- Naruto's troubles

**Switcheroo Part 3- Naruto's troubles **

"I don't still have the antidote…And I can't make one now…Cause you already drank the vial." Sakura replied, frowning. Sai just looked at Sakura and Naruto. _"I don't wanna be Sai! I don't like being followed…and this dress he wears is too skimpy!!"_ Naruto thought as he sighed miserably. "Well…I have to get some rest." Sai stood up, stretching. Sakura nodded and handed naruto's clothes. Sai looked at the clothes and then at Sakura. Naruto's eyes widen. "Sakura-Chan, he's not me! He's Sai." Naruto stated. "I know. But you two have to exchange clothes for a while until I have the antidote." Sakura replied, putting the clothes in Sai's Bag. "WHAT? NO WAY!" Naruto protested, crossing his arms on his chest. "Naruto…don't whine like a girl. Just go to Sai's house and his dress." Sakura replied, annoyed by Naruto's tone of voice. "Yes, maam…" Naruto grumbled.

**(In Sai's House) **

"Here's my dress, Naruto-kun." Sai said, handing 10 neatly washed dress. Naruto stared at the dress. _"I don't want to wear the dumb thing!! But I have too…"_ Naruto thought as he took the dresses and put in his backpack. "I'm going home, Sai. Good night." Naruto grumbled, heading to the door. But before Naruto reached the door, he remembered about his house being wrecked thanks to Sakura's strength. "What is it Naruto-kun?" Sai asked, as he fixed his cabinet. "C-Can I stay here for a while?" Naruto asked, frowning. Sai smiled. "Sure…small dick." Sai replied, as he carried Naruto's clothes. "HEY! I DO NOT HAVE A SMALL DICK!" Naruto yelled. "Oh…I meant, Sure, dickless." Sai replied calmly as he flashed his, "I know you're dickless" smile. Naruto blushed furiously as he sat on one of Sai's futons. "I'm going to take a bath for a while. Guard the house. They come here…at this time." Sai requested. "They?" Naruto asked at the emotionless man. "You'll see." Sai replied, smiling. _"They? Who the heck was 'They'? and why do I feel that I'm being watched?" Naruto thought nervously as he scanned the_ room. Then the lights blinked. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off…then darkness. Naruto panicked. "Sai?!" He called out, but silence only answered him. And then Naruto a loud shriek of girls. "KYAA SAI-SAMA!! I LOVE YOU!!" Naruto sweat dropped and ran. "Running only makes it worst, Naruto-kun." Sai yelled, as poor Naruto was running from crazy fan girls. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME WHO WAS 'THEY'!!" Naruto answered, doubling his pace. "Focus on your escape than me." Sai reminded. "YEAH! I KNOW!" Naruto replied as hundreds of girls were chasing him. After 30 minutes, Naruto came back to Sai's home, filled with pink lipstick smooches. Sai smiled as Naruto took his clothes to the bathroom. "Do it fast. 'They' always spy at this time of day." Sai warned, as he took his sketchbook and pastel. "HUH?" Naruto asked, staring at Sai. "Oh nothing. Just go and bathe." Sai replied, sketching his reflection. Before going inside the neat bathroom, Naruto eyed the emotionless ninja, suspiciously. After 10 seconds..."GAHHHHH!! GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!" Naruto yelled, covering himself with a towel while blushing. "I told you to finish fast." Sai called up. "GRR! SHUT-UP!" Naruto replied, angry.

"End of Chapter"

Blackgal010: lol...Poor Naruto...

Naruto: Don't remind me...Black-san. _sulking _

Sakura: I'm sorry Naruto...But you have to be patient!!

Sai: Read the next chapter.

Blackgal010: :D yeah Naruto! Read the next chapter...it may cheer you up.

Naruto: Then hurry making the Damn chapter.

Blackgal010: WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU IGNORANT NOOB?

Naruto: Nothing..._sweat drops _

Sakura: Read the next chapter!!


	4. The Antidote!

Blackgal010: Sorry for the long wait everyone

**Blackgal010: **Sorry for the long wait everyone!!

**Naruto**: you said you'll make this chapter fast!

**Blackgal010: **well…for the sake of pity and appreciation for your latest movie…I made this chapter with the antidote!

**Naruto: **Finally!!

**Switcheroo…part 4: The Antidote**

**(Sai's House)**

"Naruto-kun snores a lot." Sai said, looking at Naruto. Then he looked at his watch. "I have to go before 'They' make a noise." Sai said, walking towards the door. After Sai left his house, Naruto woke up. He lazily got up, yawning. "Man! Sai's Futons are stiff…" Naruto complained as he grabbed his toothbrush. As he was cleaning his teeth, he had an awkward feeling that he was watched. After a few seconds, he finally knew what the situation was. After spitting, he immediately ran and a loud squeal of delight was heard. (_If you we're wondering why aren't the people of Konoha aren't complaining…Well, let's just say that they already got used to it_.) "GAH! FAN GIRLS!!" Naruto yelled as he ran away from the large mob. While the fan girls were chasing Naruto, Sai was doing Naruto's chores. He was cleaning the Hokage's faces.

**(Sakura's House)**

"Uhn…what's that noise?" Sakura groaned. She winced when she heard Naruto's voice louder and louder. _"What the hell is that Idiot doing?"_ Sakura thought as she straightened herself. As the pink haired nin opened her window to smell the fresh air and see the sun, she saw Sai…no…Naruto being chased by a large mob of girls. Sakura sweat dropped and closed the window. "Poor Naruto…I guess I have to find the antidote soon…" Sakura said, looking at her research. Then she remembered how Sai and Naruto switched bodies. She excitedly went out of her house and rushed to find Sai and Naruto.

**(After an hour, Sai finally finished cleaning the gigantic statue of faces and Naruto successfully escaped Sai's crazy fan girls.)**

"Congratulations!! I had found the answer!!" Sakura said, grinning. Naruto's eyes widen with joy. "Really? I can be me again, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "But I have to make another vial." Sakura said. "Sakura-chan, Name the vial!! What the hell is that name of that fucked up vial?" Naruto said, irritated that the vial has no name. "Its Soul switching vial, you dimwit!" Sakura replied, puching Naruto. "S-Sakura-chan…you didn't have to punch me…"Naruto said, rubbing his hurting face. "In the meanwhile, you two can sit here. We don't want somebody else touching you two so that I can successfully make the switch." Sakura instructed as she combined some chemicals. Naruto and Sai nodded as they took their seats.

**(After 2 hours, Sakura finally made the Soul-switching vial.)**

"Here it is!" Sakura said, showing the vial. "You drink it this time, Sai." Sai nodded and took the vial from Sakura. Naruto watched Sai drink the vial. After swallowing the vial, Sai held Naruto's hands and then Shino out of nowhere appeared, holding Naruto's shoulder. Before Sakura could stop Shino, the switch was already made. "Naruto, Sai, we have a mission." Shino stated, unaware of what he had done. But then…why did his voice sounded like Naruto's? "What happened to me?" Shino asked. "Huh? This is not a joke right?" Naruto asked in Shino's voice. "This is not a dream, little dick." Sai replied, flashing his "I Pity You" smile. "Well…at least you're not in Sai's Body any more…" Sakura said, letting out a sigh. "THAT'S NOT THE SAME!!" Naruto yelled.

"End of Chapter, End of Story"

**Naruto:** Hey! Why did me and Shino switched bodies!! And you said that I'll return normal.

**Blackgal010:** It was for entertainment. And Congratulations on your forth movie…Sakura and Naruto! It was the best ever!

**Sakura:** Thanks Black-san!!

**Naruto:** Grr…Thanks for the appreciation…

**Blackgal010:** nyahahaha!! Your welcome you two!

**Sai:** Make a review for this story…by the way….


End file.
